Sarah and Charles Irving Bartowski, Jr
by Adimuzee
Summary: This is sequel from Chuck vs The Bullet... Is Charlie Bartowski a next generation of super spy?


This is sequel from Chuck vs the bullet. Totally AU.

Maybe this is so different with the other fanficts around. Knowing that I killed Chuck character in previous story (oops sorry for that). So, maybe this is not kinda romance, drama, or adventure between chuck and sarah anymore. It's more like mom and son relationship I think.

I have this crazy idea that after Chuck was killed, Sarah was having his baby.

I know I still have one on going story from "chuck the stranger husband" I owe you that one. But, there are lots of story about them after the finale for you to read so I think we are fine, but still I owe you and I'm sorry. I did however make a chapter, but I still haven't posted it yet. Not sure though.

And, still no beta, sorry again. there's actually someone offering me to do the beta for my previous story, I wanted to contact her, but I'm too ashamed to ask :p, coz I don't really update my story regularly. I wish the offer still stands.

And oh, fyi.. the present time I wrote regular, and for the past time I wrote _italic_.

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN CHUCK. I wish I did *wink

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Charlie, honey… come on quick, don't be late! Your school bus is waiting outside" Sarah called her only son from the down stair of her house. But she didn't hear he replied.

"Charles Irving Bartowski, Jr!"

"I'm coming… i'm coming… Geez… Mom, easy there." The 16 years old boy rushed from his bedroom carried his backpack, and ready for school and ran towards his mom in the kitchen.

"Hey, what's wrong with your tie?" Sarah looked to his school uniform. And helped him fixing his tie. "and there you go, your tie fixed." She also helped him fixed his blonde curly hair. Sarah loved doing this every day. His curly hair, his hair color, his posture, his eyebrows, even his voice tone remind her a lot of Chuck, her lovely only husband.

"Mom, I always mess up with my tie. And you have to help me fix that every day. I'm sorry." Charlie was bumbling.

"It's okay honey. You ready for school?" Sarah also loved his bumbling. God, she missed his husband.

"Yeah…Bye Mom…Love you…" He leaned down to give a peck on his mom's cheek.

"I love you too. And don't forget, we have a plan to visit your dad's grave this afternoon."

"I won't, Mom. I promise. Bye" Charlie waved to his mom as he ran to the front door.

###

_Sarah hesitated to open the door. She still could hear Ellie was crying from the hall way, and Devon tried to be strong as he could and comfort Ellie. Ellie, Devon, Morgan, and Casey had already seen Chuck. That's why Ellie couldn't stop her crying. Only Sarah who hasn't seen him yet, she couldn't move her foot at first, her knee felt so weak. The news of Chuck was died totally broke her heart. She's been crying a lot after she heard the news from the doctor. She didn't want to see him not breathing, she didn't want to see his body, she couldn't. She wished she could trust her heart before, that Chuck really was a good man with such a pure beautiful heart, nothing but love he had shown her. But she was too stubborn to believe what her heart said about him. Sarah sighed. _

_Sarah grabbed the door knob, and pushed the door to open it slowly. There he was, lying on the bed. His eyes were closed, the white hospital blanket covered all of his body, except for his head. She was shivering the moment she stepped into the room. She slowly closed the door behind her. She tried to be strong as possibly she could. But the truth was she didn't strong enough. The tears welled up in her eyes as Sarah walked toward his husband. _

"_Chuck…" Sarah spoke, she barely could hear her own voice. She covered her mouth after Sarah open the blanket and hold Chuck's hand. It's cold._

"_Chuck…" Her tears were falling down, and dropped all over Chuck's hand._

_Sarah ran her hair through his hair and to his pale face, caressed his cheek, and touch his lips her thumb._

"_Chuck…please wake up…" she couldn't hold her body anymore and she fell to the floor once again, she felt numb beside his bed. Sarah reached the edge of the bed to help her stand up. Finally she could stand up, and she decided to sit beside him on the bed._

"_Chuck I remember about us…" She whispered to him, sobbed._

"_Chuck talk to me…" Sarah caressed her chest. "Chuck this is not fair… Chuck wake up… I need you… I really need you… why did you do that, huh? Try to be a hero? To be my knight in shining armor? WHY chuck, WHY?" The painful truth was Sarah knew well that Chuck really was her hero. Sarah maybe already dead if it's not because of him, maybe it's better that she dead first she thought, so she didn't have to feel this kinda hurt._

"_I can't lose you, Chuck. I need you. i… I don't know my life would be without you in it, Chuck. even though now I already remember you, it just a little piece, I still need my whole memories OUR memories, and only you who can help me. So please, wake up. I am begging you." Sarah waited for his answer, but she didn't get any. Silent, that's all she got. Chuck laid still on the bed, didn't move, she was frustrated._

_Her breathing got really heavy, Sarah touched him again, and leaned down. She kissed him softly on his lips to feel him for the last time. She kept her lips still on his lips. And suddenly, she whispered through her kiss "Wait for me, Chuck." Suddenly, her vision went blur, and then blank. Sarah passed out._

###

The bell was ringing.

"Okay I think our time is up, don't forget to do your homework, and bring it next week…Class dismissed!" the teacher said as she finish her lecture.

Charlie packed his books and put all in his backpack. So did all of his friends in his class.

"Charlie!" Charlie could hear his friend called.

"Yeah, what's up buddy?" Charlie turned his head to see him.

"You know, umm can we play some RPGs after school? Hey I have a new game, I just bought it yesterday called "Kingdom of outer space"…seems epic, but I haven't played it yet." Ronnie said as she packed his stuffs into his backpack.

"I am so sorry, Ron, I wish I could. I already have a plan with my mom. You know… our "routine"… to visit my dad's grave. Today is actually his birthday, so… of course my mom wants to visit him. I do want to as well" Charlie said.

"Oh yeah... yeah of course… that's totally fine…I know you visit your dad's grave for like 4 times a year, correct me if I'm wrong… first is…on their wedding anniversary, and then uncle Chuck's birthday, your birthday, and the last is your mom's birthday."

"Yup…you absolutely right, buddy." Charlie nodded. Ronnie could see the sad face from Charlie's face.

"Hey, Charlie!" A girl called him, she smiled after she saw Charlie's face.

"Oh hi, Lizzie… What's up?" Charlie replied

"Remember about our plan to make a charity event?" Lizzie asked, she couldn't hide her grin every time she talked to Charlie

"Yeah…of course? why?"

"Tomorrow the team wants to discuss it, to see the progress from each member. 3 o' clock after school?"

"Ok well…I am in."

"Good, see you tomorrow, Charlie!"

"See you, Lizzie" And with that, Lizzie exited the classroom to join her girlfriends.

"What now, Ron?" Charlie asked after he saw her best bud face.

"Charlie, that girl is really in to you, man."

"What? No! Ronnie."

"Yes she is, buddy. Damn, she's so pretty, why don't you like her anyway?"

"You like her?"

"Yeaaaaah…kinda…you know…but who don't? oh yeah I know you don't like her"

"It's not like that, I know she's pretty. But…she's one of my best friends. So… it's kinda weird if I like her."

"I know why, I know you really really well Charles… you haven't moved on, have you?" Ronnie asked Charlie

"Moved on from who, RONNIE?!

"Lisa, the girl from the 4th grade? Ahaaa! I know it."

"Oh my God, it was like million years ago, Ronnie. Besides… I was 10 buddy at that moment…we did stupid things…you DID stupid things a lot than me, actually"

"Hey, don't change the subject…By the way let's go, I'm starving." Ronnie grabbed his backpack. The two exited the class room. But they didn't finish their conversation yet.

"Yeah come on…" Charlie said.

"Speaking of move-on, do you think your mom will never move on from your dad?"

"I don't know, buddy. It's been nearly 17 years after he passed away. But I can say that she still really love him, man. I want her to be happy, I am really okay though if you know… someday she wants to marry again. "

"Yeah…But Charlie, your mom is sooo freakin Hot."

"Hey! Do not say something like that about my mom!"

"I'm sorry buddy…but look at her, she's 45 but damn she still looks young. I'm sorry Aunt Sarah, but that is the fact."

"Ewww…RONNIE! She practically help your parents raise you too, come on!"

"And then, look at you, the product of Chuck and Sarah, Charles Irving Bartowski, Jr. We clearly never met your dad, Charlie, but every time I went to your house and then saw one of your dad pics, I swear, I was like seeing my own buddy, that's really weird. You look exactly like your dad, except for your blue eyes though...which by the way made your league better than mine, DAMN YOU, Charlie! You are top of the class, you're a basketball athlete, you have a brilliant brain in your head, and then every girls in school like you. I hate you Charlie, I hate you." But also, the way Ronnie talked remind Charlie a lot about Uncle Morgan. But you still have your dad, Ronnie, Charlie thought.

"Shut up! Hey…. We're finally here, enough about me…what do you want for lunch, Ronnie? Oops, my phone's vibrating." Charlie and Ronnie arrived in school cafeteria and Charlie took the phone from his pocket. He smiled when he saw his mom's pic on his phone display.

"Hey Mom…Yeah, yeah…No I'm in cafeteria with Ron… he already has ordered burger… no I haven't…Okay…See you, bye…" Charlie hung the phone up. "Hey, buddy… My mom just called, she's picking me up, is that okay if I go now?

"Yup, it's alright, Charlie. Say hi to Aunt Sarah by the way."

"Right, okay. See you, buddy…"

###

Charlie walked toward the car, where his mom had been waiting for him. Sarah smiled as soon as she saw her son.

"Hey mom…" Charlie had to bend down to see his mom in the car. Today she brought her Porsche. Charlie always thought that he have the coolest mother on earth. Almost all of his friends said that his mom has a great taste on car, not to mention that his friends always said that his mom is extremely beautiful. Charlie couldn't agree more. He was so proud, flattered, and disturbed at the same time. Well it didn't really matter. Despite the fact that she raised him by herself, she also had been great in her business. She was truly greatest mother Charlie love the most.

"Hey, my little boy" Sarah replied Charlie's greeting "give me a kiss!"

"What? Mom…that's not funny…we're at school…"

"Yeah? So what? I can't kiss you at school? What happened to my sweet little boy?"

"MOM!"

"Okay, okay fine. i'll stop. Ready to visit your dad?!"

"Yeah I'm ready….but, mmmm…mom?" Charlie still bent down, outside the car next to driver's door.

"Yeah? What's up, Charlie? Get in!"

"Mmm… can I drive? Mom please…please…you can't always keep my license, it's been too long, I passed the test, and I already have my driver license. Come on! Please…let me drive" Charlie was begging to his mom, gave her the famous Bartowski eyebrows dance.

"Nope, not now. Get in."

"Shhhhh…Errggghhhhhhhhhhh…Fine!" Sarah smiled seeing his mad face. And then Charlie opened the passenger door, and sit next to his mom.

"Hey…don't be mad, today is you dad's birthday. You can't mad, you're not allowed to be mad, because today is…"

"….one of happiest days of your life, because a long time ago the next day after dad's birthday you met dad, and you fell in love with him from the moment he fixed your phone…right? i remember, Mom. You told me that every year." Charlie continued his mom's speech

"Right, you're right…but, do not mock me, because if I and your dad never met, there's no you, honey." Sarah said

"No more argument here… class dismissed… are we okay to leave now, Mom?" Charlie asked. He would never win argue with his mom.

"Okay… Let's go then…" Sarah turned her head to see her son and she smiled at him and started the car.

"But, mom…mmm can you maybe stop by to buy some lunch? I'm kinda starving here, on phone you said we can have lunch before we visit Dad."

"Okay Mr. Bartowski. My pleasure. Seat belt, please!" Sarah and Charlie smiled at each other.

"Thank you, Mom. I love you"

"I Love you more, honey!"

###

* * *

So that was it. for chapter one. Hope you like it (even without Chuck alive). But I will always bring him up, that's why I go with present and the past time.

Thank you so much for reading. Please leave me your review. It would help me a lot

Okay, have a great day!

oh i just re-read my story, and damn there're some mistakes about "her and his", english is not my 1st lang. so just to be clear, Charlie is a boy. i wrote "her mom" it was suppose to be "his mom". i fixed it btw..:D


End file.
